The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa plant botanically known as Scabiosa columbaria and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfluttdelu’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during September 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Scabiosa cultivars that have large inflorescences with rich flower colors and a compact growth habit.
The new Scabiosa cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Butterfly Blue’, not patented, characterized by its light violet-blue colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor and semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during July 2010 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2010 in Guadalupe, Calif., and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.